Un Rayo de sol
by Sakura Chiii
Summary: Porque sin darte cuenta dependías de él, porque sin darte cuenta él se volvió tu sol personal. Fanfic KageHina


Los personajes pertencen a **Haruichi Furudate** , yo solo los tome para hacer algo con ellos.

Gracias por darle una oportunidad a esto ya que por lo general no hubiera imaginado hacerlo pero es un regalo para cierta persona que quería algo de este par de tontos que amo.

Disculpen los posibles fallos y sin más que aclarar disfruten la lectura~

* * *

 **Un rayo de sol**

.

Y es después de tanto tiempo que te comienzas a preguntar ¿Cómo paso todo? De la nada te convertiste en lo que eres, en lo que ves que puedes lograr, porque sabes muy bien que no ha sido fácil llegar hasta aquí, al lugar donde estas ahora, porque sabes que has sufrido, que lloraste, que te regañaste un millón de veces por no ser lo que los demás deseaban de ti, porque si sabes que tu intelecto no es fuerte cuando no se trata del voleibol, porque sabes que lo único importante en tu cabeza es eso y solamente eso, y es por eso que ahora te preguntas ¿qué cambio? Porque ahora pasas el resto del día, el resto de la noche pensando en él, si, solo en él, que no puedes si quiera un segundo apartar tu vista de él y en lo más profundo de ti te molesta, te molesta que sea él entre todas las personas.

Recuerdas perfectamente el día que lo conociste y al hacerlo te molesta, te molesta que tenga esa condición física, te molesta sus buenos reflejos, te molesta que siempre sea el centro de atención pero no es porque tú quieres serlo, no es envidia, te molesta porque es a él a quien todo mundo observa, te molesta que su cara de idiota sonriente sea la que te de alivio y te molesta más el aceptarlo y molesta más aún que alguien más la mire.

¿Acaso aún no es notorio lo que sientes?

Es que has pasado toda una vida amando un deporte, amando un balón, que ahora no sabes que sientes por ese enano, si y es de ese enano que el día que se conocieron dijo que lograría derrotarte a ti, que valor al enfrentar al Rey de la cancha pensaste para ti mismo ese día.

Odias que te digan así, recuerdas que fue un mote, que aquello solo servía para molestarte para hacerte ver que no querían nada de ti, que siempre estuviste solo en la cancha, que tu senpai Oikawa trato de estropearte, que llego a odiarte tanto y para colmo, para tu colmo fuiste tan lento para darte cuenta y es hasta ahora que te das cuenta de ello, agradeces que Iwazumi-senpai cuidara de ti ese tiempo, no es tu culpa tener la habilidad que muchos quisieran, nunca por tu cabeza la idea de no tener ese don cruzo, porque a pesar de todo lo amas y si no fuera por eso no hubieras conocido a Hinata.

Y ahora no sabes que es más importante para ti... Lo ves y no sabes que sientes, que las emociones y sensaciones que el voleibol produce en ti, él también las produce, que la adrenalina recorre tu cuerpo cada vez que su voz escandalosa te pide que levantes para él te molesta pero accedes, porque has encontrado maravillosa la estampa de ese enano golpeando con todas sus fuerzas el balón para que pase la red, porque esa sonrisa que hace cada vez que ve como el balón golpea el otro lado de la cancha es como un rayo de sol que hace su viaje directo a tu desolado y triste corazón.

Y no sabes cómo contener el impulso de abalanzarte sobre él y hacer tanta cosa insana que cruza por tu mente, pero al hacerlo por todo tu cuerpo se produce un escalofrío descomunal, los dos son chicos y a pesar de eso no puedes negar aunque quisieras que te hipnotiza ver su cómo su camiseta húmeda se adhiere a su cuerpo y marca su fina silueta, que tus ojos han encontrado tan excitante aquella hermosa imagen y el nerviosismo te domina.

—Kageyama…— apenas y es audible a tus oídos

—Kageyama…— y no es hasta que tocan tu hombro reaccionas al llamado, te llenas de vergüenza al notar que estabas distraído y más al preguntarte cuantas veces te han llamado.

—Su-suga-san— entre nerviosismo logras decir.

—Kageyama… ¿eres consciente de tus sentimientos?— pregunto mientras al hacerlo observaba la dirección donde tu mirada estaba perdida…

Temblaste, el sudor se hizo presente en tu frente, titubeaste, el pánico se apodera de ti y no logras decir algo, Sugawara te observaba de manera atenta y cálida ¿cómo ser capaz de decir que no es nada? ¿Cómo tratar de darle una respuesta cuando no tienes idea de lo que pasa? Te quedas callado mientras esperas a lo que seguramente no será una buena resolución.

—Son jóvenes… ambos, es agradable saber que además del voleibol tienen otros intereses… Kageyama suerte con entender tus sentimientos y los de Hinata— murmuro para ti, mientras embozo su característica sonrisa, esa que hace que pienses que todo está bien pero sabes que es diferente a la que Hinata produce en ti.

Te preguntas muchas veces que significa lo que te dijo y ese día se fue tan rápido que no disfrutaste de ver las expresiones de Hinata mientras entrenaba con Nishinoya y esa noche como muchas más, sueñas con él, sueñas que sonríe para ti y por ti, sientes la calidez en tu pecho y claramente despiertas con otra calidez entre tu entrepierna.

¿Acaso eres tan tonto para no darte cuenta que estás enamorado?

¿Cuántas veces más tiene que pasar para que te des cuenta? No pasaras toda la vida despertando temprano para limpiar el desastre con el que amaneces en tu ropa interior ¿qué evento hará que te des cuenta de lo que sientes?

.

.

Cuantos días llevas en esto, cuantas horas de tus pensamientos la pasas pensando en él, te das cuenta que tu ritmo baja cuando no lo tienes cerca, te das cuenta que ahora dependes de él para dar tu mejor esfuerzo, te das cuenta que por él quieres seguir superándote más.

Entiendes que él llego a ti a sacarte de esa oscuridad a la que te llevaron tus propios compañeros de equipo, entiendes que ahora tienes un grupo de compañeros que te apoya, entiendes que ahora puedes decir que tienes amigos y todo ello se debe a él, a Hinata.

Y es de una manera cliché, tan sacado de manga que te das cuenta que sientes algo por él, que a aquello se le puede llamar amor, te sientes un tonto por no darte cuenta de las cosas a tiempo y es que solo escuchando la conversación de tus compañeras de clase es que logras darle nombre a lo que sientes por él, admites que no debías escuchar pero el nombre de Hinata salido de la boca de una de ellas capto tu atención, claro al principio no creíste que aquello fueran celos.

— ¿Debes de estar bromeando verdad?

— ¡No! Hinata-kun es muy lindo y tierno, te da la sensación de abrazarlo…

—Pero Hinata-kun es demasiado escandaloso…

—Por no decir que bastante tonto también… solo tiene cabeza para el voleibol y eso que es muy pequeño.

— ¡No puedes estar enamorada de él! ¡Imposible!

— ¡No es imposible! Es lindo, su sonrisa es hermosa, hace que uno se sienta bien, siempre da lo mejor de sí ¿cómo es posible no enamorarse? ¡Es muy tierno!

Y es ahí como toda una ciudad es iluminada en tu cabeza, eso es, él es ¡Tierno! ¡Lindo! Si, te sorprende de lo que te has enterado, tus ojos no dejan nunca de verlo, sueñas con él de una manera insana pero sueñas con él, cada vez que te toca, tú piel se eriza y la adrenalina recorre tu cuerpo, te quedas estático mientras tratas de procesar esa nueva información en tu cabeza.

Te alejas lo más que puedes y por primera vez en tu vida te saltas el entrenamiento, sabes a perfección que al día siguiente serás bombardeado por preguntas de parte de él pero simplemente no te encuentras preparado para verle, tratas de salir con cautela del instituto pero es imposible ya que eres notado…

—Kageyama… ¿no iras al gimnasio?— Una suave voz te detiene, te giras y lo vez, de todas las personas tenía que ser a quien no te sientes con el valor de mentirle.

—Suga-san yo…—Titubeaste.

— ¿Paso algo? ¿No te sientes bien?— notas la mirada preocupada y te sientes mal por eso.

—N-no… Suga-san es que…— como puedes decirle que estas lleno de vergüenza por haberte enterado de tus sentimientos ¿Cómo puedes decirle que no estás preparado para ver su cara sonriente? Te ve nervioso, te ve y es hasta que desvías tu mirada que simplemente te lee como un libro abierto y te sonríe.

—Le diré a Daichi que te sentías mal y que fui yo quien te mando a descansar, así que tranquilo Kageyama y es bueno que lo notaras ya…—coloco sus manos en tus hombros mientras te dedicaba una de esas sonrisas curativas que solo él da.

—Gra-gracias Suga-san— solo te queda aceptar, haces una reverencia mientras te alejas.

No te preguntas si es notorio lo que sientes, sabes muy bien que Sugawara tiene un don de observación que sobrepasa el normal, sabes también que no dirá nada al respecto ya que su amabilidad es demasiado desbordante, te sientes tranquilo por poder contar con él de alguna manera u otra, te vas a tu casa pensando de qué manera disimular que estás enamorado de Hinata.

.

.

¿Cuántos días llevas ya aguantando en silencio? Enserio serás capaz de contenerte por siempre, pocos han logrado notar un cambio en ti, ahora tratas de ser más amable, ahora te preocupas más por lo que tus senpais esperan de ti, sientes que Sugawara está orgulloso de ti, lo sabes porque en sus ojos se deslumbra la confianza y aprecio que te tiene, sabes que él está esperando por saber qué es lo que harás con Hinata pero tú, tú te rehúsas a por lo menos intentar algo y eso hace que te desanimes y aunque crees ilusamente que no eres visto cada vez que la tristeza se dibuja en tú rostro cuando ves cómo Hinata se aleja de tu lado no es así un par ya se dio cuenta de ello.

Pasas tus descansos solo detrás de unos de los salones más alejados del instituto, tan inmerso en ti mismo, tan alejado de los demás, tan distante de Hinata, porque estas consciente ahora que su sola presencia enciende tu ser por completo.

Cierras tus ojos para poder visualizar su rostro en tu cabeza, eres feliz por hacer solo eso, tu piel se eriza y deseas, anhelas tocarle, recorrer con tus dedos cada parte de su piel, posar tus manos en aquel rostro sonriente e infantil que llega a tener cada vez que se emociona con algo nuevo.

Estas tan alejado de todo que cuando abres tu ojos te sorprendes y te preguntas que tan lejos a ido tu mente que ahora hace que tengas a Hinata justo enfrente de ti observándote de manera curiosa, no vacilas y levantas tu mano para tocarle y no es hasta entonces que te percatas que es Hinata el real Hinata y no un espejismo, este al notar tú mano se aleja asustado mientras no entiende el porqué de tu acción.

—Kageyama...— apenas sale tu nombre de sus labios.

— ¡Hi-Hinata!— Te sorprendes más de lo que él lo hace.

— ¡Enserio estabas dormido!— se exalta mientras observas como lleva sus manos a su nuca, piensas que es imposible pero ¿acaso está nervioso?

— ¿Qué quieres?— dices quedamente y no te detienes a medir tus palabras, es que estas demasiado nervioso para buscar las palabras correctas.

—Estas diferente… actúas diferente ¿te pasa algo?— te pregunta y te sorprendes.

—No pasa nada…— apenas le contestas, es que es tan notorio tu manera de actuar ahora.

— ¡Kageyama! ¡¿Te hice algo yo?!— te grita mientras te sostiene de tus hombros, tu piel se enciende, sabes que no tienes salida, un escalofrió recorre tu cuerpo un millón de veces por segundo, comienzas a temblar y sientes como tus mejías arden, deseas que aquello sea un sueño porque simplemente no puedes seguirte conteniendo y es que no lo ibas a lograr por mucho tiempo, lo tomas de sus brazos y lo acercas a tu pecho, lo cubres de manera que no sea capaz de escapar de ti, lo abrazas tan fuerte porque temes que se aleje de ti, para tu sorpresa no es así. —Kage-Kageyama— apenas logras escuchar en tu pecho, lo has aprisionado ahí.

— ¡Calla Hinata!— no puedes decir más que eso, sabes que has cometido un error, que nunca debiste dejarte llevar por tu impulso, por lo que terminas diciendo todo lo que tu corazón esconde —Hinata escucha muy bien y después olvídalo todo— es casi inaudible una afirmación a lo que has dicho —No me preguntes como sucedió porque no lo sé, al principio creí que era no sé algo muy distinto, pensé que no era algo a lo que le prestara atención pero no es así Hinata… Me gustas, me gustas mucho… Estoy enamorado te ti… solo, por favor, solo permíteme estar otro rato así… —suplicas mientras sientes como el cuerpo que yace en tu pecho se tensa, sientes como todo esfuerzo hecho hasta ahora simplemente queda en la nada ¿Por qué no fuiste capaz de seguir conteniéndote?

Sientes como sus manos se adhieren a tu pecho y trata de separarse de ti, al principio te niegas porque deseas estar más tiempo de esa manera sin embargo recuerdas que es imposible y le dejas ir, le miras, todo su cuerpo tiembla, tratas de no verle al rostro, no te sientes en el valor de hacerlo, suspiras y al final eres tu quien se va y deja a un Hinata un poco sorprendido.

Y ese día por segunda vez en tu vida te saltas el entrenamiento.

.

.

Te ves a ti mismo hace semanas atrás, como es posible que a estas alturas las cosas volvieran a su rumbo original, te riñes cada vez que puedes por haber sido tan imprudente no obstante te alivia de cierta manera saber que Hinata hizo todo lo posible para olvidar el incidente que tú mismo provocaste, Sugawara te sermoneo por dos días seguidos por tu manera irresponsable de actuar, te alivia saber que fue él quien se hizo cargo de tu castigo y no Daichi-san, te alivia saber que aquel pequeño acto fue como un fugaz sueño entre tú y Hinata.

Pasas cada día apreciando a lo lejos como Hinata tu sol sonríe para todos excepto para ti, te castigas a ti mismo por no apartar tu mirada pero es que te has acostumbrado tanto a seguirle que lo ves realmente imposible, deseas ser el único en notar sus expresiones, lo quieres solo para ti pero te entristece saber que no es así ni lo será.

Llevas cargando con el dolor ya muchos días y deseas que este pare pero sabes a perfección que mientras tengas esos sentimientos no lo harás y eso poco a poco te está consumiendo ya que no eres y no serás bueno con este tipo de situaciones.

Sin percatarte de lo que te rodea te quedas solo en el gimnasio esperando, ni tú sabes el que, aun así esperas.

La puerta es abierta despacio no prestas atención ya que aseguras que independientemente de ello tienes que salir, la noche ya se hizo presente y eso implica que el gimnasio debe ser cerrado por alguno de los demás miembros del equipo, te levantas un poco holgazán ya que si por ti fuera pasaras la noche en ese sitio, en completo silencio.

—E-Etto…— aquel minúsculo ruido te descompone ¿acaso es real? Giras lo más rápido que puedes para observar y te sorprendes tanto que terminas en el piso.

—Hi-Hinata…—Si te sorprende de sobremanera poder estar a solas con él después de tanto tiempo.

—Kageyama eres un idiota— y solo al escuchar aquellas palabras hacen que una flecha se clave en tu pecho, sabes que te encuentras mal por él pero que este te diga idiota también es pasarse con tú dolor —Solo te cuidas a ti, para ti no hay algo más importante que tú mismo, eres un rey ególatra… ¿Cuánto más Bakeyama? ¿Cuánto más crees que soportaras tu solo?— y te quedas ahí tratando de entender que es lo que dice de ti y lo único que en tu mente quedo dando vueltas fue "rey ególatra".

—Hinata idiota… ¿estás buscando pelea?—claro ahora te molesta que no tome enserio tus sentimientos y te duele que tuviera que decirte "Rey" eso es algo que aun duele mucho dentro de ti.

— ¡Tonto! ¡Idiota! ¡Tonto cabeza hueca!— comienza a gritarte cada vez más fuerte.

— ¡Basta Hinata!— es todo lo que puedes decir.

—Crees que perdonare que solo te confesaras y salieras corriendo sin escuchar lo que yo también quería decir— y ves como él se acerca a ti, antes no habías notado por la oscuridad su rostro sonrojado las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos te reprochaban pero quedas ahí preguntándote ¿Por qué? —Ese día creía que lo que habías dicho fue en bromas y eso es porque después huiste y pasados los días hacías que como que nunca ocurrió… eres un rey muy estúpido…—

— ¡Deja de llamarme Rey!— Le interrumpes, si lo que Hinata busca es molestarte lo estaba logrando pero para ti lastimosamente aquello dolía más de lo normal.

— ¡Escucha lo que te tengo que decir idiota! ¡No me arme de valor en vano!— Te recrimina que le interrumpas suspira enfadado pero se relaja rápidamente, desvía su mirada a un lado evitando verte a los ojos y eso te da una mala sensación "rechazo" es la única palabra que gira en tu estropeada cabeza — ¡Kageyama!— y no haces más que tensar más tu cuerpo tanto que prefieres levantarte de una vez por todas — ¡Tú también me gustas!— en blanco, solo caes otra vez y logras a lo lejos escuchar los gritos de preocupación de… varios.

Despiertas en un lugar extraño por lo que te levantas a prisa pero al hacerlo una mano en tu pecho te detiene, tus ojos tiemblan.

— ¿Estas bien?— ves ese rostro preocupado y no tardas en preguntar.

— ¿Dónde estoy?

—Es la casa de Tanaka-senpai, no sabíamos que hacer así que te trajimos aquí—te contesto bastante nervioso.

— ¿Trajimos?— ¿acaso él llamo a los demás?

—Suga-san y yo…

—Suga-san— Titubeas ¿acaso él estaba escuchando?

—Suga-san me dijo que te confesará mis sentimientos porque seguramente tú habías renunciado a ellos— te confeso entre nerviosismo notorio y es que sabes a perfección que está nervioso tanto como lo estás tú.

— ¿Es cierto lo que dijiste?— lo tomas de las manos para obligar a que te vea — ¿Hinata?— le preguntas mientras tratas de encontrar una respuesta en sus ojos— ¿Hinata?— le vuelves a llamar mientras notas como este asiente con su rostro completamente rojo y es entonces que ves una expresión que no conocías de él y que seguramente solo te la ha mostrado a ti y es donde te das cuenta que esa estampa es cálida para ti y te recuerdas que Hinata es tu sol.

Te acercas más a él y acaricias sus cabellos, tocas su rostro, por fin haces posible lo que has anhelado por días, lo tienes para ti y solo para ti, tomas su rostro entre tus manos y aun dudoso por sí será bueno no lo piensas dos veces y besas sus labios, sientes como contiene la respiración y no dudas en pesar que es tierno, un suave roce, una delicada calidez queda en tus labios cuando te separas, sientes que las mejias te arden, observas como Hinata se descompone frente a ti te ríes por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

— ¡Y uno preocupándose de más!— escuchas la voz de Tanaka-senpai

— ¡Sin duda tener hijos que cuidar es bastante problemático!—notas como Suga-san se ríe mientras te guiña un ojo.

— ¡Gracias!— es todo lo que puedes decir, es que la felicidad te ha dejado mudo.

.

Posterior a eso tus días vienen y van con Hinata animado a tu lado, ya no te molestas cuando alguien sin saber pronuncia el mote que tanto odiabas, puede ser que aun seas un "Rey egocéntrico" pero ahora no lo eres por estar en una cancha, lo eres porque tienes un sol para ti mismo que te calienta el corazón cada vez que lo necesites.

* * *

Le estuve dando muchas vueltas para el final, trataba de buscar algo con el cual me sientiera bien por lo que el resultado fue bastante agradable para mi, espero que les fuera de su agrado, esta es la manera en que yo veo a este par torpe e inexperto.

Al final tome como base la idea del DJ Canon of lies, solo como base ya que la historia es distinta.

Espero que esto fuera de tú agrado **Aurora**

Sin más que decir, un saludo enorme a usted si usted que se tomo su valioso tiempo para leer esto.

Sayonara~


End file.
